


The Succubus

by BaffledFox



Series: Witcher AU (Overwitch) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Contract/Mission Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy AU, Friends to Lovers, Gore(mild), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Rape(Mention/Past), Succubus!Gabriel, Witcher AU, witcher!jack, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Jack decides to take an unusual contract. He's hired by a monster, more specifically, a succubus. He listens to his tale and decides to take the job, not knowing exactly how Gabriel will end up affecting his life in the long run.





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a little series I'm slapping together! 
> 
> I've noticed a lot of interest for this crossover and I've been inspired by some art I've seen. The Witcher series is one of my favorites by far and I really wanted to do it some justice. Not all fics in this series will follow this same vein, but some will. I'm mostly toying around with setting, species, and factions.
> 
> The rape mention in this fic is the meat of the contract. Nothing is described in any graphic detail, it's merely mentioned by dialogue over what happened and why Jack is hired. 
> 
> If you have prompts/ideas to expand on this universe, this pair or others, feel free to hit me up. Anyway! Please enjoy this short two-part story. c:

Jack had heard it before; jealous spouses wanting to expel a nearby succubus, angry that the beast lured their husbands or wives from their marriage bed. Mostly the beast just drained their pockets, but sometimes they drained their life and forced them into madness. 

The common misconception was that succubus cursed those that laid eyes on them. When in reality, the creatures themselves were cursed. Burdened with a terrible appetite that couldn’t be quenched. A lust, in most cases, that needed to be satisfied by any humanoid species it came in contact with. 

Where their victim became weaker and weaker after every sexual encounter, the succubus only became stronger, more incensed, more insatiable until it’s plaything died or withered mentally. But it didn’t mean the monster murdered them per se. 

Jack felt with succubi it was a bit of a grey area. Humanoids that came in contact ended up coming away addicted; more of an addict with a drug. At any point they were free to walk away, but most were too weak to resist the call for another hit. 

Each victim was willing. Which made the task of dismissing a succubus difficult. They didn’t sing like a siren, they didn’t lure with their eyes like a naga. They merely coaxed with music and conversation, a courtship ritual practiced by many species. Their prey could always refuse, they weren’t enchanted. Even if many said they had a silver tongue, that wasn’t a crime either; anyone could flirt and sing. It didn’t mean the succubus had any extending magical ability because of it. 

It was the sex that tantalized and snared. Sex with a succubus was something else entirely. It was the carnal act itself that snared prey. They wanted it, again and again, experiencing both pleasure and gentle praise they may have never experienced before in their lives. 

It wasn’t an enchantment just because the creature was great in bed(despite how many humans before had cried to him about it). It wasn’t a crime to lure a willing person to engage in sex either, and it was a grey area when he had to figure out if the monster’s life outweighed that of the human it killed. 

Despite being a mercenary, Jack did refuse jobs, and he did refuse coin after he inspected the jobs. He was not a sell out to the highest bidder, and his moral compass was still well intact(though he couldn’t say the same for some of his other Witcher brethren). 

It was common to find the creatures in a dwelling near a town or city. Most times they lived in caves or forest brambles, but sometimes they were bold enough to erect their own dwelling of sticks and wood at the edge of human settlements. Like a parody of a cabin or a house, but the structure itself wasn’t as strong nor built as well. 

Jack was usually hired by the village people to expel the threat; either just pushing it to another place, or killing it(should hostility arise). He’d dealt with many monsters over the years, and he’d never been bested nor lured by any thus far. 

It didn’t mean he was immune to the charms of succubi, sirens, or naga. But, he was definitely resistant to them, more so if he prepared well before the encounter. 

This contract however, was a new one for him. 

He’d never been hired by a monster before, and that’s what the bill in his hand stated. Though, he had never been hired before, he was definitely known in the monster community. He had refused jobs before, and probably was one of the only witchers that didn’t kill on sight. Coin was not his God, and he made that known. 

He’d spared a werewolf a few months back; Jesse McCree, who’s silver tongue could probably put this succubus’s to shame. His most recent mercy, but there were plenty others, and word of mouth spread quickly when a man as powerful as he was, didn’t follow through on a contract more expensive than Jack’s own life. 

The succubus was offering him a sum of money if he would dispel the threat of a handful of village men. There wasn’t any details in the form, just the basics of where he was located, where the village was located, and that he’d explain further in person if Jack was interested. 

The contract was signed with a wax seal, a large G imprinted in red wax, bracketed by filigree leaves and delicate circles. Most monsters he encountered couldn’t read or write(not integrated well enough in society to learn); but the succubus’s calligraphy was perfect, each stroke as soft and supple as a young maiden. 

Jack was definitely interested in this contract, if only because the novelty of it. Doing this job for countless thankless years had left him yearning for anything new that would get his blood flowing. Maybe the succubus had something unusual for him to figure out, or maybe it was just a lure to a trap. 

Either way it went, he was excited for the outcome. 

So he followed the map provided in the letter, trotting leisurely on his milk white horse. He took the displayed paths, all public and well used. Passed many humans along the way the closer he got to the main village. 

Definitely not a secluded place, and once he finally crested the last hill he noticed the shack on the outskirts of the human settlement. Distant enough to be considered separate, but not far enough to blend into the scenery. Just beyond that cabin was the forest, thick and imposing as a backdrop to the sloppily erected housing. 

The sun was low, casting everything in an orange hue, causing the shadows on the ground to grow and shift as he urged his horse forward. He cantered the short distance to the dwelling before he dismounted. 

Nothing resonated any type of magical energy; no wards, no traps on the ground, nothing out of the ordinary at all. He led his mare the couple feet to the shack before he roped her lead on a nearby bush. He patted her down but she wasn’t stressed or spooked, which was also a good sign. 

He hesitated before he knocked on the door, despite how docile everything seemed, there could always be an element of surprise. But a moment later the door opened and what was revealed was a very tall, very male succubus. 

The creature had a good five inches on Jack’s already hefty six foot two. The succubus was broad in the shoulders but also broad in the hips with thick thighs. His skin was a dark sunkissed brown, whirls and spots of cream breaking up the flesh in aimless patterns. His face bore a few bisecting scars, his eyes a bright sienna, his supple mouth framed by a goatee of dark hair which matched both what was on his head and the fur of his legs. His hair was a wavy umber tied back with a red ribbon which matched the loincloth of silk between his furry legs. Framing his head in a mockery of a halo were two ivory horns; curled as they were, they didn’t have the same coiled seashell pattern of the females of the species. 

Though uncommon, the species did have a gender variation just like any other. Though Jack had never encountered a male succubus before. 

“Going to just stare at me all day?” His voice was a rumbling velvet, “Surely you’ve seen a succubus before, witcher.” 

Jack couldn’t help the blush that reddened his pale cheeks and he cleared his throat awkwardly, “Of course I have.” He continued on, “I’m here to hear more about this contract of yours.” 

The succubus stepped away from the door to invite the human in; closing the shoddy door behind him. The space consisted of a single room, Jack could see easily from one side to the other. 

Above, there were pelts and carcasses of drying animals strung from the ceiling with leather cord. There was a bed made of straw and fur in the right corner of the room, so big it nearly took up that entire side. Trinkets of gold, silver and jewel were scattered across makeshift tables, to which there were far too many. Along with candles, the entire space was warm and bled golden light, illuminated further by the dying sunlight peeking in through the gaps in the slats of wood around them. 

The firepit in the center of the room was bright with dying embers; above hung a pot full of what appeared to be stew. Might equate to the musky vegetable smell he got a whiff of when he first walked in. 

There was nowhere to sit but the bed, so Jack opted to stand, his blue eyes falling onto the succubus who stood patiently on the opposite side of the firepit. “What do they call you?” Jack asked, figured it was a neutral place to start. 

“Gabriel.” 

“Like the angel?” 

“Exactly like the angel.” Gabriel grinned, showing his sharp teeth; which could have been considered predatory had it not been for the mirth shining in his eyes. 

“So why have you contracted a bounty for those men?” 

“Do you want the long or the short of it?” He asked as he folded his arms over his chest in a clearly defensive display. 

Jack didn’t sense any hostility and kept his posture open, “Either. Just trying to get enough details to go on.” 

Gabriel huffed, lifted his chin and spoke terse, “The three men I put a bounty on raped me. I would like them dealt with for their crime.” 

He knew that no monster could go to any authority regarding any type of ‘crime’ against them. They were not classified under any human laws and the world was run by humans. Which made this a non-crime in any real court. Gabriel would find no backing from the human community, so it made sense he went to a witcher. 

Though the action itself confused him. 

Gabriel was huge, to put it lightly. Broad and made of muscle; his horns could crush a skull, his goat-like legs could break bone, the claws on his hands could disembowel anything and his teeth could rip out throats. 

If he came upon trouble, even trouble from three big farm hands(assuming they were big men at all), Jack was hard pressed to believe the succubus couldn’t just take care of himself. So despite how insensitive it was, he asked the question on his mind, “How?” 

“You mean, ‘why didn’t I just kill them’?” He asked, raising a brow. 

“Well, yes. Why didn’t you just kill them if they were attacking you?” 

“Because witcher, then we’d be having a much different conversation wouldn’t we?” He said, but there was no ire to his tone. 

Jack tipped his head, unable to fight his logic. If he murdered the humans it would have been his word against theirs and Jack would be having the same questions in his mind. It was very possible, if not outright certain, that the families of those men in turn would have rallied to hire him(or just another witcher) to kill Gabriel. “Fair enough.” He offered to dispel any lingering tension. 

“I chose you because of your reputation of giving everyone a fair deal, regardless of species.” He continued on, “I know all witchers have two swords on their back, one for monsters and one for humans. But I also know you use your human sword more often than any other witcher.” 

Jack snorted, “You know a lot about me.” 

“Had to do research beforehand. Besides, word travels in our community.” Gabriel shrugged. 

“So who are these men?” 

“Bryan, Antonio and Dale.” He said, “None are prominent within the village. Just farmers, with families.” 

“Why did they assault you?” 

Gabriel laughed, “What do you mean?” 

Jack flushed, “I know monsters are not regarded well. I also know succubi have a reputation of luring spouses and sweethearts away. I’m asking, was there anything in particular you did to spark their rage?” 

“I didn’t give them attention.” He said, “Contrary to what you may think of me at first glance, I didn’t decide to live here because I want to fuck ugly farmers.” Gabriel said bluntly, “There’s plenty of places I could go to find better stock. I could move to a city, whorehouses hire us for obvious reasons.” 

“I’m not following.” 

“I moved here so I can relax, integrate, just exist.” He said, “When the itch happens I’ll choose who I want, and they’ll follow me of their own free will.” 

“So you’re telling me they wanted you to have sex with them but you refused?” 

“Yes.” He said, “I go to the village often, for supplies, to trade. Small things. Sometimes I drink at the bar, sometimes I just come for a chat. Keeps the humans complacent, when they realize I’m not trying to eat them.” He made a face; humans were not in the succubi’s usual diet. “Makes it easier to find a target, once they know who I am, once they’ve seen me enough to deem me ‘safe’.” 

Jack nodded for him to continue. 

“Well, this batch of surly men tried to ‘chat me up’.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at the memory, “Mostly they yelled lewd things at me from across the bar and were affronted when I didn’t respond. They assumed just because I’m a succubus I must want to bed anything with two legs and a face.” He rolled his shoulders, a sign of visible irritation. “I turned down their advances, and I also gave up on my prey of the night because of their belligerence.” He paused, keeping his gaze away and head high as if the memory didn’t bother him but it clearly did, “I intended to walk home, alone, and forget the entire thing. Give it a few days for the bastards to cool down then try my luck again.” 

“But they didn’t give you the chance.” Jack interjected, a frown on his face, watching Gabriel and finding him to be genuine. 

“No, they didn't.” He agreed grumpily, “Once I got beyond the village fence, just out of view of the torch lights the trio attacked me. First they snared my legs and yanked me into the dirt. Then they tied my wrists behind my back, blindfolded and gagged me.” He paused, shaking his head, “I could have flexed and snapped the ropes. I could have bitten through the gag. I could have gotten myself free and killed all three of them.” Gabriel said, “While they dragged me away my thoughts were rushing in my head like this. Of outcomes, of possibilities. Your name popped into my head, I’d heard of you often. Many sang your praises and you were a witcher who listened to monsters.” 

The ordeal Gabriel had gone through was horrific; no one should experience such a brutal attack. No human, no monster. Jack empathized and listened, noticing how the succubus seemed much more tense, even if he was trying to act calm and aloof. 

“I decided I would endure whatever they were going to do to me. I decided I would resolve this like a human would. I would hire a witcher and get revenge, just like a human.” Gabriel concluded, “But it wasn’t easy to do.” He clenched his jaw, exhaling hard through his nose, “As you mentioned, it wouldn’t have taken any effort to kill them. I wanted to very badly.” 

“I can imagine.” Jack murmured, “I am sorry that happened to you. But, I will get to the bottom of this.” 

“You’ll kill them?” He asked with a tilt of his head. 

“That is what you’re paying me to do.” Jack said, “As long as the stories compliment each other, I will fulfill the contract and report back for payment.” 

“Bring me their heads.” Gabriel said, “That is what you usually do, isn’t it? Chop off the heads.” 

Well, of monsters. But, Jack didn’t feel the need to correct him on that fact. “Yes. I will.” Even if it was unorthodox, he figured he could make an exception in this case. 

“Good.” He said with a firm nod, gesturing towards the door and Jack obliged by walking towards it. He opened it a moment later, the world outside much darker than it had been before. Distantly the torches of the village could be seen. “I will be waiting.”


	2. Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open ended on purpose. I have a few other one-shots in the pipes following these two dorks. 
> 
> Please enjoy~

Gabriel hadn’t expected Jack to take his offer, not really. 

Rumors were usually just rumors after all. A witcher who truly fought for either side? Well, that was definitely some tall tale. But Jesse had been insistent and others he spoke to mentioned other deeds he had done. 

It seemed he was very reputable, his habits were known and it hadn’t been difficult to find the right notice board to post his contract. 

Gabriel only had to wait three weeks before Jack came knocking on his door, hashing out details and committing to the contract. He had thought he kept as calm and collected as he could have been expected to be in the situation. Even if Jack dealt with monsters, he didn’t want to appear monstrous. 

Jack was still a human, mutated or not. It wouldn’t be wise to scare him off with his rage. Or worse, get the blade turned on himself. 

He’d seethed for those three weeks, wanting nothing but revenge. Angry when he saw those village men so close to his home. Taunting him; laughing with others and being embraced by wives and children. Oblivious to the vileness they were capable of--

Or maybe not.

Maybe they hadn’t cared because Gabriel wasn’t human. It wasn’t a crime. It wasn’t a big deal. 

Obviously, it kept Gabriel from going back into the village. Maybe they were considered heroes. 

Some days it was hard to bite his tongue and stay indoors. Difficult to not want to wield his revenge like a physical thing and kill everyone in the village and destroy the town after. But, he didn’t need a bounty on his head, and he had resolved with himself that he’d settle this the human way. 

So when Jack had finally appeared, it had been a welcome relief. He needed the closure. 

But now it was back to the waiting game. Usually Gabriel had patience; afterall, he was something of a trained fisherman in his craft. But with this, he found himself restless and wary. Starting to doubt if Jack would return with the heads, or if those men would somehow convince him to join their side. 

Would Jack come back for payment? Or would he instead be after his head next? 

Gabriel drove himself mad with these thoughts. Confined to his home he could do little else but tidy, fuss, and worry. He found no relief in cooking, no relief in preparing fresh hides, in making jerky or plucking down the berry bushes he’d uprooted a week before. 

He busied himself because that was all he could do, burning through the following day and the next morning after. He might’ve slept, but it wasn’t fitful, a nap between chores while he waited everything out. 

Maybe Jack just left. 

Just as he was thinking these spiraling, oppressive thoughts there came a knock at the door. Just before sunset and he rushed to answer it; mindful of the tables and trinkets scattered over the floor before he grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. 

“It’s done.” Jack said, leaning heavily onto the frame once he was admitted. In his left hand he had three human heads gripped by greasy hair. His right was pressing into his abdomen where a dark stain colored his leather armor. 

Gabriel could smell blood and pain; could see the sweat on Jack’s brow. But all he felt was relief that the witcher had came back. “Come in.” He gently gripped Jack’s upper arm and urged him inside. He shut the door behind him a moment after and guided him towards the large bed. He eased the heads from Jack’s grip and set them on a nearby low table. Next he carefully unbuckled the witcher’s swords and potion belt, pouches and other satchels. 

“You can’t stay here.” Jack grit out as the succubus lowered him onto the plush bedding. “They’ll hunt you.” His blue eyes watched the monster like a cat in the candlelit gloom as Gabriel briefly gathered supplies around his home before returning to his side. 

He got himself up on the bed, crawling behind Jack and pillowing his head in his lap. He’d brought some salve(he had prepared from before) in a wooden bowl, a cup of water, needle and thread, and some strips of cloth. More expensive looking than bandages; leftover fabric from his own clothing creations. “We’ll worry about that once I get you patched up.” 

“I heal quickly.” 

“Not quick enough if you’re already bleeding all over my bed.” Gabriel snorted, noticing the red starting to seep into the white fur of his bedding. He didn’t mind it, somehow caring for the man that injured himself over his honor eased him. Even if Jack was paid(though he hadn’t been paid yet) to do it, it still felt important to tend to him before he sent him off. 

Maybe it was just also the weeks surrounded by loneliness and the painful itch he still hadn’t been able to scratch. 

“They’re going to come for you.” Jack urged again, brow knit and lips pulled into a determined frown. 

“We’ll worry about that after.” He soothed, his clawed hands carefully plucked open his leather armor, piece by piece and let the items sink to the floor until his white undertunic was revealed. He gently eased the cheap cotton up and revealed the wound. “What happened here?” He asked, one hand petting through Jack’s white hair while his other touched at the edges of the wound. 

“Stabbed.” He murmured, “One of them had a sword. The others clubs. More townsfolk got involved when they heard the commotion. It was a mess.” 

“It looks clean through, just punctured your side.” Gabriel commented, dipped the cloths in the water basin before he worked to wipe away the blood. 

“You don’t need to do this.” Jack said, “I just came to give you what you wanted and to collect payment.” 

“Yet you didn’t fight me when I got you into bed.” He said wickedly on purpose, smiling down to the human who had the gall to blush under the attention. “I just want to repay you.” 

“You’re already paying me.” Jack murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into Gabriel’s touch. 

“Hush. Let me do this.” He said, pulling away the wet bloody cloths and dropping them into the basin. Next he fished the black thread through the needle, “This’ll sting.” 

Jack grunted a noncommittal noise as the sewing needle punctured his skin. 

Gabriel worked slowly, doing his best to stem the pain as he mended the torn skin together. He applied salve, cloth bandages and urged Jack to turn onto his good side so he could do the same procedures to the hole in the back. After that was finished he worked the strips of cloth all the way around his middle before he drew down his stained tunic. 

He reached up to pluck dried herbs from his ceiling and crushed them into a flask of clean water. A moment later he cupped Jack’s head gently, “Drink.” He placed the cool opening of the flask to his scarred mouth. 

“I have potions for healing, I don’t need this.” 

Stubborn was definitely a word that kept popping into his head to describe this man. “Humor me.” Gabriel said, pressing more insistently until Jack did as he was told and started to drink down the bitter fluid. “It’ll help with infection and healing.” 

“You don’t need to coddle me for a flesh wound.” Jack groused, finally nudging himself away from Gabriel’s gentle hands and the pillow of his soft furred legs. 

Gabriel didn’t stop him, let Jack roll himself out of bed slowly. Watched as he gathered his stained armor and effects; piecing himself back together again. The color had returned to Jack’s face, and he wasn’t sweating anymore, nor were his eyes such an unnatural blue. He looked healthier already, and he wanted to think it was because of his ‘coddling’. 

“You should pack up and get out of here.” 

“Where should I go?” He asked, watching as Jack buckled his swords back on his back and checked the fastenings of his belt. 

“Somewhere far from here.” Jack said, “Maybe north, might be best if you hid in a forest.” 

“So I should just run north with a town of angry villagers on my heels?” 

The white-haired man frowned over to him, “They aren’t coming yet--” 

Obviously Jack spoke too soon; there was angry human shouting getting closer and closer. 

“Seems like they were quick to rally.” Gabriel snorted; having not spent too long patching Jack up, and the witcher had only came into his home a few moments before that. He got himself out of his plush bed and started to gather his things. Shoving bottles, foodstuffs, coins and trinkets into bags that he could carry around his person. 

“I didn’t think they’d attack at night.” Jack cursed under his breath and moved towards the main wall to peek between the slats of wood. Firelight flickered outside; torches, and the shouting still incoherent but louder. “We have to go now.” 

“We?” 

Jack glanced over his shoulder, “You haven’t paid me yet.” 

Gabriel could only smirk, “No, I suppose I haven’t.” 

“We’ll jump on the horse, she’s right outside the door. I can knock them back and get us away. I don’t see any of them mounted.” 

“They don’t own horses. Just cows and sheep.” The succubus supplied, weighed down by everything that was important in his home, that he could easily carry. 

“Good.” Jack said, “Ready?” 

“Yes.” 

The witcher threw open the door a moment later and Gabriel was right at his heels. Jack grabbed the lead of his horse with one hand and displayed his open palm at the advancing villagers. A shockwave erupted; invisible but potent, knocking the entire mass of people backwards; into the outlining fence, panicked screams replacing the shouts for blood. 

That moment was all they needed; just a few seconds of reprieve from the attack. 

Jack jumped up on his horse and extended his hand out to Gabriel who quickly took it. He yanked him up and the succubus was planted sideways on the horse’s rump. Jack kicked and the beast lurched forward at an impossible speed to which Gabriel yelped and latched onto Jack in retaliation. 

“Mind the claws.” He grunted painfully. 

“Sorry.” He eased the grip he had; clinging to the human as he looked over his shoulder at the scattered villagers who were trying to rally to give chase on foot. But, they’d never catch them like that, and even if they had been brave enough to fight at night close to their home, they weren’t stupid enough to run out into the wilds in the dark. There were far scarier creatures than Gabriel out in the wilds at night, “I’ve never ridden on a horse before.” 

“Just hang on.” Jack said, rolling his body with the movement of the white horse below him. 

The torches behind them got fainter and fainter until they were no more than blinks; like fireflies.

Gabriel turned back around and buried his face into Jack’s throat. He felt the witcher tense under his grasp but he didn’t shrug him off. He breathed him in; the human smelled like summer skies and freshly tilled Earth. He started to doze as they continued riding in the dark, the only guiding light was that of the crescent moon above them. 

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Gabriel woke just as the sun was coming up, cresting above the next hill on the trail. The landscape was bathed in a bluish white hue; mostly wooded, but he could smell water nearby. 

The horse beneath them had stopped, and Jack’s voice rumbled low by his ear, “Finally awake?” 

“Mm.” He grunted noncommittally; having wanted to stay snuggled into the human’s back and breathing in his scent, but that moment had passed. He slowly unwound himself from the witcher, reluctantly sliding himself down from the back of the mare, his hooves hitting the soft earth of the trail. A moment later Jack stood down next to him, looking more tired than he had seen him before. 

“It’s good you’re rested.” Jack amended when they were facing each other, “I’ll leave you here. We’re enough hours ride away from the village, you should be safe.” 

“How thoughtful of you.” He said, voice rough from the brief stint of slumber, unable to stop himself from approaching the human. Honestly, the white-haired man could have left him with a warning. Didn’t even need to give him a warning. The fact that he personally rode him away from danger was something Gabriel definitely appreciated. 

Jack’s back was to his horse, his body still pivoted in Gabriel’s direction. “Okay, well--”

“There’s still a matter of payment.” The succubus grinned, reaching into his purse and offering the gold coins. More than enough, more than stated on the contract. 

“You don’t need to pay more.” 

“I insist.” He said, “For the ride.” 

Jack nodded once and accepted the coins, dropping them into his own purse at his hip. 

But the interaction didn’t end there, Gabriel was too smitten with this unusual human to just let him ride off into the sunrise. He reached with his open palms, giving the man ample time to step away or push him off. He didn’t; Jack seemed just as curious about him as he was. He cupped his face and tipped it up, allowing him to lean down slowly, his intent clear. 

Took just a second more for their lips to touch; the kiss soft at first, but Gabriel pushed. Sharp teeth carefully nipped at plush lips, forcing his tongue between to map out Jack’s mouth. Slow and one-sided at first before Jack finally relented. The tension melting from him as they kissed deeply; lost for a few moments just to each other. 

Gabriel was the first to pull back, opening his eyes to survey Jack’s flushed face, the brightness to his blown blue eyes. “Thank you master witcher.” He said with a satisfied purr, reluctantly dropping his hands from Jack’s face and taking the few steps away from him. “Until we meet again.” 

“We won’t.” Jack croaked after him a moment later. 

The succubus just glanced over his shoulder, unbothered by the human’s resistance, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”


End file.
